I don't know, just read it man, lwdjghoaeu 422132
by Retarded Fred
Summary: JUST READ THIS


I don't won the x-men, and blah blah blah, don't sue or my sis will have to give up all her comics books, and I don't want that!  
  
This one is for all those people who thought I use "fag" and "gay" as a bad thing, I don't use them to insult people, it's just the way I write things, like "man" at the end of a sentence, and "dude" at the beginning.  
  
  
*In the forest, on a nice, hot sunny day, the x-men were on a picnic*  
  
Kurt: this is fun  
Scott: I'm gay  
Logan: that's nice  
Xavier: wait, what about all those people who are reading this right now? Wouldn't thay think we're making fun of gay people?  
Logan: hmmmm, I think you're right baldy, but who cares, he is gay and everybody seems to think so, so what's wrong with focusing more on the people's personality?  
Kurt: cuz they think that gay people deserve better treatment then straight people cuz they're different.  
Storm: I think we have the right to make fun of Scott and not take anymore shit from all those stupid people who think "gay" people are mightier  
Jean: I'd kick them all in the nuts! Or faces!  
Scott: I don't mind people making fun of me….  
Xavier: sure you don't.  
Logan: so you see? This doesn't make sense at all what we're doing, the people who made the x-men cartoon, and the x-men: evolution cartoon are the once to be blamed, they are the once who made us this way!  
Kurt: you're right, if I make fun of Scott by calling him a "shit-eating fag faced laser pointer" then this will make no difference if I called him a "dumbass" in real life  
Storm: you are correct, I shell summon the winds to kill Scott and he will be no more, and we'll have no one to make fun of and this whole story that the writer was about to write will be no fun!  
Writer: yeah, I'm re-writing my first story without Scott in it, and you'll see how "funny" it is, so sit back, relax and fuck yourself!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmmm, letzzy, um aaaaaa….. oh yeah…. Ahem! I do not own the x-men, blah blah blah, ok, now I can get into some 'serious writin' hehe…  
  
  
  
  
Kurt: Never, it's too high, I'm afraid of hights!  
  
Kurt: oh, yeah… well I just don't want to come with you while your saving the world, I rather watch football and drink beer back at the mansion.  
Logan: Right on!  
  
Kurt: oh, well…No, I still don't want to come, fightin evil sucks!  
  
Kurt: ok…  
  
*an hour later when the x-men got to the crime scene, no one was there!*  
  
Kurt: I told you we should have stayed home!  
  
Logan: wait! I smell somethin'  
  
Logan: hotdogs…  
  
Logan: yes, hotdogs…  
Kurt: does this mean we're fighting a hotdog monster, or that there was a hotdog stand around here?  
Logan: we're fightin' a hotdog monster!  
  
  
*Logan looked around and saw a hotdog laying on the street*  
  
Logan: THERE IT IS!!!  
  
Kurt: wha--?  
  
Kurt: what got me?  
  
Kurt: no it ain't  
  
Logan: yeah, play along!  
  
*Kurt leaves*  
  
  
*back at the mansion, Kurt relaxes, and drinks his hot cocoa*  
  
Kurt: this is the life!  
  
  
*Kurt stares at Scott*  
  
  
  
*Kurt keeps on starring*  
  
  
  
Kurt: that's better  
Logan: hiya elf, wanna….  
Kurt: Shut up, stop annoying me!  
Logan: ok  
  
*Xavier wheelchairs in the room*  
  
Xavier: hey Kurt, wanna see something cool?  
Kurt: NO!  
Xavier: common man, it's really hype!  
Kurt: fine!  
Xavier: ok, cool, hold on a sec  
  
*Xavier holds on to a wall and spins off of it starts doing really amazing tricks with his wheelchair, just like on a skateboard and finishes*  
  
*Kurt stares at Xavier*  
  
*Xavier stares back with a smile*  
  
*Kurt keeps on staring*  
  
*Xavier leaves the room slowly*  
  
Kurt: finally, some peace!  
Storm: hey Kurt!  
Kurt: ah! Leave me alone!!  
Storm: wanna see something cool?  
Kurt: are you going to make is snow in the middle of the summer?  
Storm: yes…  
Kurt: get out!  
  
*Storm leaves*  
*Kurt get into the shower*  
  
Kurt: no one can bother me in here  
  
Kurt: you nasty little fag, stop videotaping me!!  
  
Kurt: damnit, why won't these people leave me alone?!?!  
Logan: Hi  
Kurt: LEAVE!!  
Logan: ok  
Storm: you want me to warm up the water?  
Kurt: WHAT THE HELL ID WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?!?!?!?  
Storm: ok  
  
*Jean walks in on Kurt in the bathtub*  
  
Jean: hey Kurt  
Kurt: 'BAMF"  
Jean: what did I do?  
  
*Kurt teleported to the bottom of the ocean, attempting to kill himself*  
  
Kurt: ggggguuuuuuuuuulllllppp  
  
*Back at the mansion*  
  
Jean: where's Kurt?  
Logan: I dunno  
Storm: I think he's gone to kill himself  
Jean: oh, that again  
  
  
*all stare at Scott with a questioning look*  
  
  
Xavier: nothing  
Logan: you gay little freak!  
Storm: hahahahahaha!!!  
Jean: you are so gay!  
  
Logan: sure  
  
  
  
  
  
Writer: so you see? It's just no fun! If you wanna keep on protecting gay people and telling me to get with my feminine side, I got one thing to say to you…….  
LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, I JUST WANT TO WRITE FUNNY STORIES I DON'T WANT TO MAKE FUN OF GAY PEOPLE, I DON'T WANT TO MAKE PEOPLE ANGRY, AND YOU DON'T WANT TO EITHER, BUT GUESS WHAT, YOU MADE ME ANGRY, (THAT'S WHY I'M WRTING IN CAPS) AND I'M NEVER GONNA WRITE ANYMORE FANFICS AGAIN!!!  



End file.
